In general, a roll refers to a left or right (a width direction) motion in a vehicle. The roll of a vehicle, therefore, renders a vehicle to be inclined toward an outer wheel when the vehicle makes a turn. In particular, an extensive roll (e.g. a rollover) forces the vehicle to be out to a lateral side or to turn over. A rollover easily occurs when the gravitational center of the vehicle is high and a tread is short, such as with a high profile vehicle.
Conventionally, a plurality of sensors are used to detect whether the rollover will take place, and if so, the sensors regulate the vehicle speed by restricting a brake. A stabilizer is also used to support the vehicle in the direction of rollover or fluid may injected between a tire and road surface for inducing a lateral slip.